starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Aldar Melron
Aldar has trained his whole life for the position of Jedi. He has recently joined the New Jedi Order. Biography Early Life Melron was born on Alderaan 26 years ago. He led a normal life, until his parents were arrested shortly before his 5th birthday. He was adopted by his uncle, who took him to a small colony on Ossus. There he met Rake Tarria, whom he befriended. Life on Ossus were intriguing for the young boy, and he and Rake roamed the area around the colony. On one of their exploration trips, they met an old hermit called Archon. Aldar and Rake befriended Archon, and spent many an hour in his company. Shortly after Aldar's 9th birthday, his uncle were killed in an accident. He was adopted by the colony as a whole, and spent many a night in the cavern of Archon. It was with Archon, that Aldar and Rake first visited the ancient Jedi ruins. It was also there Archon revealed his true self. Jedi Training Archon was not an ordinary hermit. He was a professor in history at a university on Coruscant. He had been conducting some research on the Jedi, when the Empire took power. Rather than risk being exterminated in the Jedi Purge - though he were no Jedi, he knew much about them - he remained on Ossus as a hermit, studying what remains of the Jedi he could find. He had also encountered the Ysanna. With the blessing of the colonists and the Ysanna, Archon began to train the children as Jedi. Though Archon had no firsthand knowledge of the Way of the Force, he had much second-hand knowledge of the subject. He also had several scrolls detailing the way Jedi were to be trained. With the aid of an Ysanna and the scrolls, Archon began teaching Aldar and Rake the Way of the Force. After 5 years of training, Archon was informed of the rise of the New Republic. He decided not to abandon his students, and continued training them. But 6 years after the Battle of Endor, Archon died of age. His students continued their training under the Ysanna, until a newly-trained Twi'lek Jedi called Gaenal'ra visited Ossus. She was astounded when she discovered 2 Jedi wise in the ways of the force. She was even more astounded when she learned that their teacher had been a professor with no force-powers at all, and an Ysanna. She stayed for a year, refining their training and teaching them to build and use lightsabers - the one thing Archon could not teach them. When she left again, she told them to come visit her on Coruscant. Escape and New Friends Aldar and Rake finally were deemed ready by their mentor, the Ysanna, a few months ago. Together they decided to visit Gaenal'ra, and perhaps join the Jedi Order officially. They managed to steal a Sith gunship during an attack, and escaped Sith territory, but the colony was destroyed. After the escape, they went to Tatooine, where Aldar and Rake parted ways. A few weeks later, Aldar followed a suspicious character to a small, uncharted planet. There he met Adam Sage, the leader of the Titans. Impressed with the level of accomplishment Aldar had in the ways of the Force, Adam offered Aldar a place among the Titans. Aldar accepted. After a year Aldar departed the Titans, intent on seeking out the Jedi Council and become a true Jedi. When the call came out from Onderon, he hitched a ride there to join the Order officially. Aldar Melron, Jedi Knight On Onderon, he met the Masters of the New Jedi Order, and was officially accepted as a Jedi. He remained on Onderon for several months, until a vision drew him to Nubia, where he met Mira Keen... Information & Statistics Aldar is a telepath of remarkable skill, able to discern names and worries without straining himself. Though he prefers peaceful negotiations rather than combat, Aldar is well-versed in Form I, II, III, and VII, and is a master of Form V. He prefers the Djem So style, but is not above combining it with other styles as required. To Aldar, however, combat is only the solution when all other possibilities have been tried. Lightsaber Combat *Form I: Shii-Cho - Proficient *Form II: Makashi - Proficient *Form III: Soresu - Proficient *Form IV: Ataru - Proficient *Form V: Shien / Djem So - Master *Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad - Proficient Known Force Powers *Absorb / Dissipate Energy *Battlemind *Farseeing *Hibernation Trance *Telekinesis *Telepathy Active Threads Master and Apprentice Category:CharactersCategory:JagtaiCategory:Jedi OrderCategory:Lightsiders